Pure Blue
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: The Yugioh cast is flung into the Pokemon world, where they find an enthusiastic (but retired) trainer, a protective Rapidash, a depressed Kyogre and two teams wanting to destroy the world.


Pure Blue   
  
Anthy: This is weird.   
  
Anshi: I know.   
  
Anthy: It's a not so humorous crossover!  
  
Anshi: *nod* And she owns nothing.  
  
Anthy: Mew. I love Mewtwo and Kyogre and Latias and *goes on for an hour*  
  
Anshi: are you gonna write this?  
  
Anthy: Maybe.   
  
Anshi: -_-;;;  
  
Anthy: Let's go.   
  
@@  
  
Pure Blue  
  
One (1): Honen   
  
Just a day,  
  
Just an ordinary day.  
  
Just tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky.  
  
Houndoom looked over at Mightyena and then back at the two boys lying in the road. One was tall, wore a big white coat and had brown hair. The other one was stranger. He wasn't as tall as the other, had red, yellow and black hair and wore a sleeveless black shirt, black shoes and black pants. Houndoom sniffed at them, returning Mightyena's confused stare. Mightyena growled at the other dog Pokemon, who happened to have a delivery to complete. Houndoom jumped and ran down the road, leaving Mightyena with the two unconscious boys.   
  
Ponyta squealed and charged back to Rapidash as the three sleeping people began to wake up. One of the girls wore a T-shirt and jeans, had blue eyes and had long red hair. The other wore a black tank top and jeans, had blue-gray eyes and had long mahogany hair. The boy wore a white T-shirt and jeans and had blonde hair that seemed to arch out in some odd form. The three looked around, and upon seeing Rapidash...one screamed, one gasped, and one blinked. Ponyta squealed again and cowered behind her mother.   
  
Swellow and Pigeot poked at the three people that they had found. One was an Egyptian with sandy blonde hair wearing jeans and a sleeveless white hoodie with two gold chains across the front. He had a gold rod in his back pocket. The other two were short...half the size of the other one. One had long black hair, looking like a girl, wore a long sleeved striped shirt, a yellowish orange vest and jeans. The other one had red, yellow and black hair and wore a sleeveless black shirt, black shoes and black pants. He had a gold puzzle hanging from a chain around his neck. They began to stir.  
  
Lita poked her head out of the house, hearing her Houndoom's cry. She stepped out in a blue tube top and short shorts. She slipped on her shoes and called to her Pokemon. She removed the parcel from her back and put it in the house before turning her attention to the barking Houndoom at her feet.   
  
"What? Where's Mightyena?" Houndoom bit Lita's hand and led her back to Mightyena.   
  
One of the boys was waking up as Lita and Houndoom reached them. The brown haired boy opened his blue eyes and sat up suddenly. He groaned and rubbed his head. Lita knelt down next to him.   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, brushing her blue hair out of her face.   
  
"I'll be fine. Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"I'm Lita Himemya. Technically you're in Honen, to be more specific, you're not too far from my house. Who are you and who's your friend?"  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba, that's Yami Yugi." The boy so named began to stir. He opened his red-violet eyes and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Seto looked at Houndoom and then at Mightyena and blinked. Mightyena growled.  
  
"Sayna!" Lita said harshly. Mightyena stopped and sat down. "You know better." She turned back to Seto.   
  
"That's Sayna, my Mightyena. Shirisu! Off!" Lita whistled sharply and Houndoom stepped off of Yami and smiled, tongue hanging out of her mouth.   
  
"It's okay. She's mostly harmless. Sayna is my Mightyena and Shirisu is my Houndoom. Come on, I'll let you stay at my house for a while."   
  
As they walked, they told Lita what had happened...even though they weren't too sure. Lita nodded and said nothing as they turned up the footpath to her house. Yami and Seto's jaws dropped.   
  
"You live HERE?!?"   
  
"Yeah. It isn't as big as I would like, but it works." Lita opened the door and nearly fell over as an Umbreon and a Vaporeon ran past them. She sighed and scooped the package off the floor that she had put when Sayna came. She put it on the counter and led the boys out back, towards the barn.   
  
"Do you want an update or should I let you find out for yourself?" Lita looked up and smiled as Mewtwo softly landed next to her.   
  
"Well? What?" Lita didn't get an answer. She was led out back to see her Ponyta and Rapidash holding their own while three other people sat and stared. Lita blew one of her whistles and the two ran over.   
  
"It's Kaylynn, and Jetta."  
  
"And Joey." Lita looked back at them.  
  
"You know them?"   
  
"Yeah." Yami said.   
  
"Then get them out of there." It didn't take them long to get that sorted out or to find Malik, Yugi and Mokuba. They were sort of confused, and Lita did her best to explain it to them.   
  
"Now that you know, you, you, you, and...you..." Lita pointed to Seto, Yami, Yugi and Malik, "Yes...you four can help me with the outdoors work. The rest of you...well...um...Mewtwo can tell you what to do." Jetta, Joey, Kaylynn and Mokuba followed the genetic pokemon into the house. Lita turned to the rest of them.   
  
"Yugi...you and Malik can bring in Ponyta and her mum. Yami and Seto...you're helping me feed all my outside pals." Lita grinned and tossed two lead ropes to Malik and Yugi.   
  
"Outside?"   
  
"Yeah. Some of theses guys only live outside. Come on."   
  
It looked easy. Lita told the two where to put the bowls as she headed up into the rafters where Swellow and Pigeot were waiting. She heard laughing. Lita came down and saw her Suicune half standing on Seto, trying to get at the bowl in his hand. Lita began laughing as well. Yami came back, laughing as well, with an Aron and an Electrike following him. Lita took a box and headed to her lake/pond thingy, with Yami and Seto behind.   
  
"Joey, be careful, don't drop it." Jetta warned as Joey managed to NOT destroy some plates and glasses and other breakable objects.   
  
"I'm careful." Joey said. Kaylynn came down from upstairs, Mokuba following her.   
  
"This could be worse." She said, brushing herself off.   
  
"This could be much worse." Jetta said.   
  
"You're done. All of you, out." Mewtwo said, informing them that they had completed their jobs.   
  
Yugi and Malik were having mixed results. Rapidash was doing fine and trusting Malik, while the Ponyta was very wary of Yugi. Malik kept trying to give him advice before Rapidash just turned back and waited for her child to come. Yugi was trying, give him credit.   
  
They gathered over by the small lake/pond thing where Lita was. She sat on the edge of the pier and seemed to just stare at the water for a moment.   
  
"So...how many of these pokemon do you actually own?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I own most of them. Suicune is probably the most independent one because I normally use it for long distance deliveries. If I need something from Lilycove or I need to send something to the Elite 4 in Evergrande, I send Suicune."   
  
"And what about Mewtwo?" Kaylynn asked.   
  
"I really don't know. He just showed up one day, saved me from falling off the roof and then just...seemed to stick around. He can leave whenever he wants...but for some reason...he prefers to stay here and give me a hand."   
  
"And...what are we supposed to be staring at here?" Joey asked, slightly annoyed.   
  
At that moment, a Gyarados and a light blue Lapras emerged, getting everyone wet.   
  
"Still no luck?" Lita asked. The two Pokemon shook their heads. She sighed. "Can you at least get it to surface?" There was a small reply as the two went under again.   
  
"Now...you will see the King Orca, Kyogre." (A/N: That is what Kyogre's name translates into. Don't believe me? Search Google for Kyogre's Lair.)   
  
"It looks dead." Malik said. Lita shifted her position, so she was laying on her stomach. She tapped the surface of the water with her fingertips.   
  
"Kyogre." She said softly. The legendary pokemon looked at her with one yellow eyo and slowly floated over, but stayed just out of arms reach.   
  
"Wow. And you own it?" Jetta asked. Lita nodded.   
  
"There are two groups in Honen. Team Aqua, who wants to expand the oceans, and Team Magma, who wants to expand the land. Aqua decided to go to Mt Pyre, where the souls of the dead Pokemon rest, and steal the red orb that guided the souls to the mountain. They stole a sub and hauled ass into an undersea cave where Kyogre slept. The red orb woke the ocean master, but it went on a rampage...sending an endless rain upon all of Honen. My friend, Steven, the Elite 4 Champion, contacted me. He wanted me to try and tame Kyogre, because all the other trainers had failed. I took Rapidash and Suicune to Mt Pyre. The old couple told me to take the blue orb, standing faithfully beside the empty slot."   
  
Lita paused. Everyone had sat down and was listening carefully. Mewtwo stood on shore, keeping a close eye on Kyogre.   
  
"I left Rapidash at Pyre. I rode Suicune to the undersea cave. There was Kyogre, controlling the lashing rain above. Suicune threw me off, and began battle with Kyogre. Every time I tried to get close, Suicune or Kyogre would throw me back. The two were soon tired, and Suicune could barely stand. Kyogre knocked Suicune into the water, and I didn't see it surface. I remember crying out, tears welling in my eyes. The blue orb began to glow. Kyogre cried out as well, though it sounded like a song. I took the change, and instinctively threw an ultra ball. It hit Kyogre head on, and I caught it."   
  
Suicune had gathered now as well, watching.  
  
"I jumped into the water, looking desperately for Suicune. I saw it, swimming upwards towards me. We returned the blue orb, as Team Aqua had returned the red one. They're still after a way to expand the ocean though. But Kyogre..."   
  
Lita turned back to the group. Most were staring wide eyed in shock.   
  
"Kyogre seems to be depressed, and has been like this since I brought it here."   
  
@@@  
  
Anthy: Chapter 2 coming soon!  
  
Lita: *nod* 


End file.
